


You are mine to adore.

by Callendra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, F/M, Finger Fucking, Just a little scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, You can imagine anybody really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5237732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callendra/pseuds/Callendra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is tied to the bed, offered to his sight, at the mercy of his ministrations. He loves to have her like this, wanton and needy for his touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine to adore.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a present for a friend, but then I thought I could share it. Just a little BDSM scene.

The bedroom was bathed in a bright light. He wouldn't suffer less. A dim light would only allow him to imagine the beauty of her skin. He wanted, demanded to be able to see the merest mole on her body. And oh, he cherished the one on her round bum. Right there, on the junction between her cheek and her thigh, oh yes there it is. His gaze caressed her skin, up towards her arched back. Further, was the long red mane of her hair. By just looking at her hair, he could feel its softness between his fingers, and smell its scent. Positively gorgeous, it was the words. Her fingers were tight around the straps of leather, the ones wrapped around her wrists. She was not trying to struggle. No, she loved it. Her full carmine lips, parted as they were, exhaled soft pants. Of excitement? Certainly.

He approached the bed on which she was sprawled. The more he contemplated her, the tighter his desire pressed on his clothes. He leaned in, trailing his fingers along the inside of her shin. He could feel her skin shivering softly under his touch. Delectable. He ran his digits to her thigh, watching as her hips pushed up into his touch. He relished her wantonness. He straightened, leaving her skin with a glimpse of regret. His grip tightened around the paddle he was holding in his free hand.

CLAC! She flinched and yelped, a smile spreading on her lips. The sight of her cheeks blushing at the hit, all of them, was nothing less than a delight. CLAC! Her voice escaped her lips in a loud, vulnerable cry. CLAC! A tremor coursed under her skin, her shout cracking at the end. After this third stinging strike, her arousal was leaking. CLAC! Both her cheeks bore the same rosy colour now. So warm and welcoming. A few more slaps and he abandoned the paddle to join her on the bed, between her open legs, offered. He knelt, bent over and smelled the fragrance of her core. Intoxicating. He disposed of the layers of clothes covering his skin, and the sigh that came through his lips as the pressure finally lessened, turned her on even more.

She could only imagine and hope. From behind her blindfold she could do little but listen to the noises, hunt for the tiniest touch. The ache within her sex was turning into a sweet torture. He wouldn't quench this fire so easily. She gasped and moaned at the soft and warm contact of his tongue on her clit, tasting her, teasing her the way she loved it, and the way she hated it. She curled her toes, struggling not to press her pussy to his face. Patience, or punishment.

Yes, intoxicating. He lapped at her sex like he would be drinking ambrosia, only sweeter. His taste-buds fed from her precious nectar, his ears fed from her mewing. The palms of his hands, soft and soothing, caressed the sore skin of her bum. His tongue left her clit to find her inner labias. He adored them, savored them every time, sucking and nibbling at them greedily. She loved it as much as he did. He sat back on his heels and pushed two fingers inside her, slowly, gently, nearly teasingly. He bent over her arching back, hovering over her bound body. She looked magnificent like this. All for him. “You are mine... mine to pleasure, mine to tease...” As he whispered in her ear, he started to pump his fingers deep inside her. She shrieked, panting. “You are mine to play with, to torture deliciously...”

The rhythm of his thrusts quickened, her walls tightened around his digits. “You are mine to please, and mine to make you beg for mercy... or for more...” She was moaning unashamedly now, her core throbbing with pleasure. “Y-yes... aa-ah... I am...” She stuttered through her moans, her delicate voice full of desire. He picked up his pace, rubbing the upside of her vagina. He could feel her sex dampening more and more. “May I come?! Oh please... p-please may I come?!” she pleaded desperately, feeling her end nearing. “Not yet...” he objected cruelly, burying his face into her neck and biting. After a few thrusts, she couldn't help but beg again, the pressure becoming too strong. “Please! Please! Please! Please!” She was nearly crying now, her body shivering. “You may...” he whispered.

Already, her juices were spurting out of her vagina. A few more thrusts and her body tensed completely, shaken by little quakes, taken by the force of her orgasm. He straightened and brought his wet fingers to his lips, licking her arousal away. His cock twitched with need, leaking with pre-cum and red with desire. He nestled between her legs, taking a firm hold of her hips. The view displayed to his eyes, it could make him spill with mere anticipation of the pleasure to come. He probed the entrance of her quim with his smooth tip, feeling her warm and hot juices coating his skin. He groaned, his cock twitching again with need, nearly painfully.

He penetrated her, watching as inches after inches disappeared inside her pulsating pussy. The warmth, the softness of her walls, the delicious tightness around his shaft... An exhilarating rapture. He waited, impatiently but mercifully, for her to adjust to his size. He was spreading her buttocks, contemplating the junction between their two bodies. His gaze moved up, to her tiny hole and her reddened cheeks. Gorgeous. He followed the path of her spine to her head, stopping on her mouth, agape with bliss. He could not take it any longer. He began to thrust inside her and instantly, like a gear setting in motion to play a melodious music, she started to moan.

Pleasure was coursing through his shaft, growing stronger. His gaze traveled from his sex, covered in her juices, to her ass, trembling every time he slammed his hips against her skin. He was shoving her forward with every thrust. He sucked at his finger, getting it wet and slippery, before he pushed it into her second hole. She moaned louder, contracting around his two appendixes. He reveled in the ecstasy the warmth and tightness of her sex was giving him; in her incessant moans and repeated smacks of his hips on her ass.

“May I... c-come again? Please!?” she articulated hardly. He was so close, he just needed her to come. “Come... come for me my girl...” he granted her release through his groans and pants. Her walls were clenching uncontrollably now, intensifying his pleasure. She reached her climax in a long and broken cry, swiftly followed by his own, as he spilled inside of her. He rode both their orgasms with erratic thrusts, before he stopped inside her. His mind was cloudy, blissfully groggy. He lied on top of her, just to rest for a moment. “You are mine to adore...” He whispered and kissed her cheek, as she smiled fondly.


End file.
